


CAPTIVATED [A Rosa Exclusive]

by phrankie



Category: TMNT (2014-16), TMNT-fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Intimacy, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for someone who has left their mark on my heart. She has been down in her luck as of late, and i thought i would cheer her up with the turtle she loves! I hope things get better Rosa! This one's for you!! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Purple-banded Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARosa/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for someone who has left their mark on my heart. She has been down in her luck as of late, and i thought i would cheer her up with the turtle she loves! I hope things get better Rosa! This one's for you!! Enjoy!

Rosa had come off of yet another exhausting shift, when she entered her apartment to a waiting ex, inebriated and out for vengeance. He accused her of cheating on him soon after she got the job at the hospital, for her shifts were long and kept her too busy to spend any time with him.

Their argument escalated and echoed out of the open apartment windows for the entire neighborhood to witness. His accusations became more ridiculous with every slurred and booming word. She became frightened by what he might be capable of in such a state, as he advanced on her and began groping her savagely.

Rosa tried desperately to run for the door; to escape, before he could further his lewd exploration on her, screaming at him to leave. Before she could grab the knob, he had her in a choke hold, squeezing as his nauseating breath assaulted her nasal passages.

Her vision became blurred as she struggled to breath under his vice, when the lights suddenly went out. There was a commotion in the darkness and she fell to the floor as the hold he had on her neck was violently ripped away.

She inhaled and exhaled sharply as the oxygen returned to her lungs. In the darkness she heard the shattering of what she assumed was her change jar she kept on the side table in her living room, scuffling of feet, and fists meeting flesh. 

More pandemonium rang out in the darkness, several grunts, something that sounded like wood coming in contact with a skull, and a loud distinct thud. She sat with her back against the door as she tried to control her breathing. Her heart was racing and her body trembled. She had never seen her ex that way before, and she was truly terrified.

“Are you okay, Ma’am?” Came a calm voice from the darkness. 

She looked up at the silhouette before her and hoarsely replied in a shaky voice, “Uh….yeah…I-I-I…think…s-so. Thanks…for intervening.” 

She struggled to push herself off the floor, to no avail, when strong hands helped steady her to her feet.

Curious, Rosa tried to see her savior properly, but it was just too dark. “What happened to the lights?” She inquired quizzically as she tried once more to make out the stranger.

“Oh, that. I flipped the breaker when I heard the screaming, and thought it would be better if you didn’t have to witness what just took place,” replied the smooth voice as he led her to the couch and lowered her onto it. “I hope you don’t mind. It’s better you don’t see me, as my appearance may frighten you, and I am only here to keep you from violence such as that which you just experienced.”

Before she could answer, she was blinded by a bright light that shined in her face. If she couldn’t see him before, she damn sure couldn’t see him now. The stranger eloquently explained he was checking her over for any injuries that may need immediate attention. He tilted her head to one side, then the other. 

“Are you a doctor?” She asked in confusion as his cool finger tips brushed across the hot irritated skin on her neck. 

Her breath hitched as his gentle touch quickened her heartrate. His unique scent of rain, and leather coupled with minute traces of dirty motor oil, chassis grease, brake dust, and some sort of solvent, danced on her senses. It was intoxicating. 

He chuckled lightly at her inquiry as he continued his inspection and kindly replied, “I dabble a bit in the medical field. I am constantly on call for my brothers in the line of work that we do. Injuries we sustain can be life-threatening at times, and civilian doctors aren’t really willing to help individuals as unique as we are.”

An awkward silence fell between them as she drank in the aroma of his skin. Rosa was nearly dizzy from the drug his scent had become. She tried to control her breathing as he completed his scrutiny, when the stranger finally broke the silence.

“Well, it seems there is no long term damage from his hold, but you will begin to see some minimal bruising within the next few days. Apply ice a few times a day to minimize the swelling, and call or text me if you develop any adverse effects of the event,” he said warmly as he placed something in her hand. As he closed her hand over the object, he gently kissed the back of her hand.

“Sorry about the jar. I’ll replace it for you. And don’t worry about this guy. He’ll pay for what he has done to you,” the placid voice expressed with promise.

Before she could ask him his name, he was gone and the lights were back on. She was dumbfounded. The damage from the altercation was obvious, but her ex and the stranger were gone. Her head was reeling. 

“What the fuck just happened?” She whispered to herself as she tried to make sense of it all. “Who was that guy?”

The adrenaline slowly began to wane, and the exhaustion settled heavy on her shoulders. There was no way she was moving from the couch, so she set her alarm on her phone and fell over on her side. She did not bother to get a blanket. It was like her body just shut down, so she let sleep consume her.

She dreamt she was flying. The effervescent clouds surrounded her like pillows and she fell into them in ecstasy. A veil of mist encompassed her and she felt safe and warm.

She woke abruptly at the sound of her alarm and realized she was in her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes in uncertainty, for she knew she fell asleep on her couch.

“What the…..how the……what the fuck is going on?” She mumbled as she slowly sat up. “Did I sleep walk in here?”

The scene from the night before flashed in her mind. Realization suddenly hit her. “Oh shit!” She gasped and quickly ran to the living room. 

Upon arriving at the scene of what transpired, she nearly fell over in astonishment. Not a single thing was out of place, and the jar…the jar was sitting on her side table, intact. Any evidence, wiped clean. Was it all a fucking dream?? Have I gone mad? WHAT.THE.FUCK.IS GOING ON!??

NO! He was here! I saw him! I…felt him. She bellowed in her mind. In her confusion, she scoured the entire room. Her eyes landed on what looked like a business card. She picked it up and read the inscription:

Donatello  
System / Software Engineer / IT Tech Manager & Developer

“Donatello, huh? Interesting name,” she whispered with a smile. “Pfft! Figures he’d be a genius.”

She flipped the card over. On the back, a quick note was written in intricate and uniquely constructed penmanship: If you ever need anything, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call. Day or night. ~Donnie

A phone number followed his words. She walked to the kitchen and placed the card on the refrigerator and looked at the clock. “Oh shit!” She cried, “I’m gonna be late!”

She quickly started the coffee pot, took out her large travel mug, and hurried to get dressed and ready to go. Once clothed, she filled her travel mug, took the card from the fridge and put it in her pocket. Then she headed out into the city to catch the bus to work, unaware of her guardian on the rooftops, silently watching over her.

The day seemed to start like any other; up at the crack of dawn, coffee, and a whole lot of stress. The hospital was in utter chaos after the multi-car pile-up on the interstate that morning, but it helped to make the time move quicker. 

Rosa was looking forward to a few days off after having to work a double the day before, and her day seemed to be going pretty well. But, to her dismay, it immediately turned to shit when she got her work schedule. Another 16 hour shift? Did she read that right? 

Rosa perused her schedule one more time to make sure. Nope, she read it correctly. Three 16 hour shifts three days straight. This was not what she signed up for, but the lack of personnel on the payroll made it difficult to get any time off. Her head began to spin with fury, and an immediate migraine ensued.

FUCK! Two more hours and I can finally get out of this cesspool. She thought to herself. I seriously need a fucking a break. Lord knows what I would do for a massage right now. Shit. This job is so not worth the stress. She continued her lament in her mind as she rubbed the pain from the back of her neck and her shoulders. 

As she dismally slid her hand down her face, her cell phone began to buzz in her scrubs pocket and startled her from her thoughts. She was confused as to why someone would be texting her at this hour, so she hastily secluded herself in an empty room and pulled out her phone.

Perplexed, she stared at the unknown number displayed on her phone. Her heart began to flutter when she realized it was a text from her mystery savior from the shadows. She thought it odd and wondered how he got her number. She was curious,though, so she tapped the phone and opened the text.

Unknown number: I apologize for the disruption, but I thought you’d like to know that the man who assaulted you last night has been arrested. I hope you rest easy tonight. If you need an escort home, call me and I will see that you make it home safely. Have a good evening, ma’am. Sweet dreams.

Rosa stood there in contemplation. As she mulled over the idea of a reply, she created a contact for the unknown number. It was awkward trying to text a stranger she had just met but never even saw, but something about him intrigued her. She looked at her watch. To her relief, she had 30 minutes left before her shift ended. With new wind in her sails, she hastily typed out a reply.

Rosa: Rosa  
Donnie: Pardon?  
Rosa: That’s my name.  
Donnie: Wow. What a beautiful name, Rosa. I wasn’t expecting a reply from you, but I am pleased to have received one. It’s a pleasure to meet you.  
Rosa: My shift ends in 30 mins. I would actually enjoy some company. It’s a lonely ride home.  
Donnie: I apologize, Rosa, but I won’t be able to accompany you on your trip home, but I will be insuring your safety from afar.   
Rosa: From afar? Like a stalker? No thanks!  
Donnie: Rosa, please, let me explain. Will you meet me at your window tonight? I will explain everything to the best of my ability.

Rosa stared at his last reply. Could he be trusted? She had no idea, but he did save her from a terrible fate and took care of her ex in the process, so he couldn’t be all that bad. 

Perhaps it was desperation for someone special in her life, the loneliness that resided in her heart, or pure curiosity, she didn’t know which; but her fingers danced across the qwerty keys at their own will. She hit send before she could stop herself.

Rosa: Okay, be on the fire escape at midnight.  
Donnie: I’ll be there. Thank you. See you then. 

Rosa took a deep breath as she checked the time and tried to calm her nerves. It was nearly time, and butterflies suddenly bombarded her stomach. She quickly put her phone away, slipped out of the empty room, and headed for the timeclock. She couldn’t get there fast enough. 

The locker room was buzzing with fellow employees coming and going. She nodded politely as she passed her collogues and relaxed when she got to her locker. Relief began crawling through her as she gathered her belongings and finally walked out.

She didn’t look back, and she averted her path to evade her supervisor. Walking fast, she finally exited the mayhem and immediately broke into a sprint toward the late night bus stop. She hastily sent a text to Donnie to let him know she was on her way home. Once at the bus stop, she sighed in solace.

She sat on the waiting bench, clutching her purse to her chest. She was alone, but had an eerie sensation that someone was watching her. She grew nervous as the late bus seemed to be running a little late. Had she missed the last bus? Or had it been delayed.

Donnie watched from a nearby rooftop. As if sensing her discomfort, he sent her a text to let her know she could relax, and that she will be safe tonight. That simple gesture seemed to slightly calm her nerves, and he saw the tension ease from her shoulders.

The bus finally showed. As she boarded, she felt compelled to look up. She thought she saw someone on the nearest rooftop, but when she looked again, they were gone. It was dark, so she wasn’t sure if actually saw it. 

The familiarity of what she thought she saw was comforting, and the strangest feeling washed over her. It wasn’t fear, but reassurance? With this new found comfort, her ride home was surprisingly pleasant.


	2. Rendezvous in the Shadows

Back at her apartment, the first thing Rosa did was jump in the shower to wash the hospital off of her skin. Then she got into her lounging clothes, but made an effort to make herself presentable for her guest.

She was exhausted, but she was looking forward to meeting the man who saved her life. In retrospect, she found it odd that anyone in this city would go out of their way to help someone the way he did. The fact that he entered her apartment was bizarre, but she was very grateful.

It was nearly midnight, and Rosa was getting anxious. To calm her nerves, she decided to read until Donatello arrived. She had just settled on her bed and opened her book, when a gentle knock could be heard from the fire escape window. 

Startled, she closed the book and tossed it on the bed. She took a deep breath and shook off her nerves while she approached the window. As she unlocked it, she peered out of the pane, but saw nothing. She hesitated before sliding it open, but then decided to follow through.

The night air danced across her skin as a cool breeze wafted through her apartment. That same peculiar aroma she experienced the night before encompassed her senses. She inhaled the unique scent with vigor. It was enticing, and she momentarily forgot why she had opened the window. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the shadows, startling her from her reverie.

“Rosa?” Donnie whispered.

“Donatello? Where are you?” She inquired in confusion as she searched the fire escape for her savior. 

Donnie chuckled nervously and replied, “Well, for your safety, as well as mine, I have chosen to remain in the shadows.”

Rosa knitted her brows together with incertitude and admonished, “Is this some kind of joke? Why would you do that? Are you afraid I’ll call the cops or something? Or is something wrong with you that will cause me to hurl myself off the fire escape? 

“N-No!” Donnie squeaked then cleared the lump from his throat, “I mean…maybe?”

Rosa narrowed her eyes in trepidation as she stared at the outline of Donnie’s frame, “That’s ridiculous! Is that why you cut the lights last night? ‘Cause you were scared of what I might think if I saw you?”

“Well yeah,” Donnie said with a dejected sigh. “It’s how everyone reacts when they see us. No matter how many lives we save, the people still see us as freaks. They have even gone as far as calling us monsters or demons.”

Rosa’s heart broke when she heard the sadness in his reply. She wanted nothing more than to console her hero. She was astonished by the hatred the people of this city harbored. She tried reaching out to comfort Donnie, but he slipped further into the shadows. 

“I don’t understand,” she whispered. “If you saved them, why would they treat you that way? It doesn’t make sense!”

Donnie shook his head and tried his best to explain, “It’s always been this way, Rosa. It’s not something we can change, as much as I’d like to. We aren’t…we don’t look…” he sighed in frustration and tried again. “Let’s just say, people hate things that they don’t understand. At least, that’s what my father says.” 

“And why would you assume that I would feel the same way as these assholes? I mean, you saved me! The least I can do is thank you properly!” She barked as she flung her arms to emphasize her point.

“Rosa, I’m truly sorry. I really am. But, do you blame me? Our past encounters haven’t been very well received. I’m afraid that, if I reveal myself to you, it’ll be the last time I see you. I can’t stay away. I know it has only been a few days, but I have grown fond of you, and I would be devastated if what relationship we could have is damaged because of what I am. Forgive me,” Donnie choked. “I have already broken my father’s most important rule by talking to you, so…I’ll just…go,” He regrettably concluded and turned to leave.

“Donnie, wait!” Rosa called, “Please, don’t go. I would really appreciate it if I could actually see the man who so bravely came to my rescue.”

Donnie sighed despondently and replied, “I don’t know, Rosa. You may not like what you see. It seems no one ever does.”

She shot him a look of contempt and snapped, “I’ll be the judge of that!”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” He mumbled more to himself than to her. 

Donnie contemplated her offer for a moment, then he cautiously took a step forward and exhorted, “Okay, but I should warn you…uh…I’m not…um….well, I’m not..exactly….” 

He slowly and nervously made his way into the light of her bedroom as he spoke, bracing himself for the all too familiar scream and common fear seen in the eyes of those that have encountered him and his brothers in the past. 

“….human.” 

Rosa gasped and flinched as he emerged from the shadows. Her eyes grew wide and her pulse quickened. Her hand covered her mouth in stunned silence as she tried to wrap her head around what she was seeing. 

Donnie recognized the astonishment on her face and timorously added, “Please don’t hate me…” and hung his head wistfully, preparing for the worst. 

“Oh Shit!” She breathed as she shook her head in disbelief of the sheer possibility of such a phenomenon. “That’s impossible. You’re a….a-a….”she began, but her words were lost as her head began to spin.

“Go ahead, say it; a hideous monster,” Donnie choked, disheartened. 

But Rosa just stared, for all words seemed to have eluded her. There, before her, stood a 6’7” Anthropomorphic/Humanoid Turtle, wearing large glasses over a tattered purple mask. He was adorned with many crazy gadgets that seemed to be strapped to his shell. 

As she continued her once-over, she saw what looked like some sort of multi-telescoped contraption resting atop his head and a gaming headset with mic protruding from his left ear. Rosa blinked a few times as if she was dreaming and took a step back so she could process the scene properly when she confirmed that she wasn’t.

Donnie stood in silence and closed his eyes, for he did not want to see the look on her face. The rejection alone would shatter him. 

Intrigued, Rosa observed Donnie with interest. He was quite tall and svelt, yet nicely toned. His magnificent green skin shimmered in what little light filtered through the window. She seemed to be drawn to him. On top of that, she was strangely fascinated by his human-like features. She just couldn’t look away. He was absolutely breath-taking. 

Donnie’s posture was stiff as he seemed to sink into his shell. When her scream didn’t come, he slowly and fearfully looked up as Rosa leaned out of the window. Their eyes met, and her breath hitched. Her heart began to flutter wildly in her chest, completely captivated by the incredible facets of his amber gaze.

In her stupor, she stumbled out of the window, but Donnie was there to catch her; his strong arms firmly embracing her. It was as if time stood still for both of them. This was the closest Donnie had ever been to a woman, other than April, and he tried desperately to control his urges. 

For a moment, neither of them moved. Rosa’s pupils dilated as that same arousing scent once again pelted her nasal passages. She inhaled sharply and realized, as the heat rose in her cheeks, that it was Donnie’s essence that she found so alluring. Breathing became laborious as the gap between them diminished. 

Rosa’s hand moved on its own accord to touch the exposed skin on Donnie’s face. His skin was cool to the touch, and the texture was a bit scaly, yet smooth. Her fingers tingled as she continued her escapade. She was in a complete state of admiration when she absentmindedly brushed her fingertips across the edge of his bottom lip. Donnie briefly held his breath and his heart leapt in ecstasy. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, and Rosa giggled.

She suddenly became aware of the awkward silence, and quickly pushed away from the turtle. The heat that had surrounded them dissipated, leaving a chill in its wake.

Donnie was the first to break the silence, when he awkwardly cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and timidly looked up with an apologetic grin. Rosa’s cheeks burned scarlet, and she turned to avert his gaze.

“Wow…I-I..uh,” Donnie stammered with difficulty. “T-That was…..unexpected.”

Rosa looked back at Donnie with new-found acclaim. She had never seen anything more extraordinary, and she found herself rather curious to know more about him. She took a deep breath as she composed herself and reached for his three-fingered hand.

Donnie froze as her soft slim fingers suddenly wrapped around one of his large thick ones, and looked up at her in astonishment. Their eyes met again, and she gave him a gentle smile.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked as she beckoned him toward the window.

“Well…um….that w-would be…uh…I mean…” Donnie stuttered nervously, evoking another giggle from Rosa.

“Come on. It’ll be more comfortable inside,” she said as she led him into her apartment.

Once indoors, Rosa offered everything she had for his consumption. He politely asked if he could have coffee as his beverage of choice, and she was happy to oblige. The exhaustion she felt was replaced by curiosity, and the two of them enjoyed each other’s company long into the night.


	3. Unanticipated Titillation

Over the course of the next few days, Rosa’s fascination with Donatello quickly grew to infatuation. They were growing rather close, and each visit stirred within her very core, the limitless cauldron of emotions hidden deep inside. There was just something about him that captivated her very soul.

He was brilliant in every sense of the word, his eidetic memory never ceased to amaze her, his vast knowledge was unequivocal to any living being, and he was exceedingly charming. 

Every moment she spent away from him was torture. She found herself longing to see him again and again. Her mind would often wander into uncharted territory, as visions of the purple-banded turtle filled every corner of her thoughts. She would inadvertently giggle and blush when this happened, resulting in confused stares from bystanders.

It had been a week since their first encounter, and Rosa finally got a day off. She knew she wouldn’t see Donnie until sunset, so she busied herself in the kitchen, preparing a surprise meal for him, to thank him properly for what he had done for her. 

The meal was nearly complete when her guest of honor arrived, just as the sun met the horizon. Donatello’s nostrils flared as he inhaled the mouth-watering aroma wafting from Rosa’s window.

“What is that fantastic smell?” Donnie asked as he entered her apartment.

Rosa grinned proudly as she announced, “Well, I never got to thank you properly, so this is my way of showing appreciation for all that you have done, and all that you continue to do for me.”

Donatello’s amber eyes sparkled as he inhaled the tantalizing aroma once more, “Is that….lasagna?”

“Why, yes! It is! It’s one of my many specialties. It’s also my family’s recipe, passed down from generation to generation. I hope you like it,” she said nervously as she gave him a hopeful smile.

“Are you kidding? Lasagna is my utmost favorite food! It’s the unique blend of cheeses and meat sauce that awakens my palate. It’s also one of the few foods I desire more than pizza! And you did this…for me?” He asked in astonishment as he entered the dining area. 

The table setting was exquisite! A large pan of lasagna sat in the center, surrounded by a vast array of sides, from steamed asparagus and potato salad, to fresh avocado, deviled eggs, and thick toasted garlic bread. There was a nice bottle of red wine to compliment the meal, cloth napkins precisely placed beside the delicate china plates, as well as a big pot of coffee and a large mug just for him.

Donnie’s eyes lit up when he saw all the work she had put into making dinner. He was humbled by it, and it nearly rendered him speechless, but he managed a short reply, “WOW! This is incredible! And, all for me?” 

“Yes, of course,” Rosa affirmed with a nod. “It was the least I could do.”

Donnie was so overwhelmed with joy, he momentarily lost all train of thought and found the back of his knuckles gently stroking her cheek. Rosa held his hand to her face and closed her eyes, fervently welcoming his touch. She slowly opened her eyes, and his amber gaze met her cognac one. 

Her heart exploded with raging desire as he leaned in close and whispered, “Thank you, Rosa, for your hospitality.”

Donnie moved his hand to the back of her neck and grazed her cheek with his large thumb. Rosa gasped as her hand moved to his forearm. Her breathing became shallow when she felt his hot breath on her face. Donnie’s nostrils flared as her pleasant scent changed to something more…arousing.

A lascivious half-smile settled on his features, and his other hand slid around her waist. As he held her gaze, he pulled her closer to him and breathlessly muttered, “Forgive me, princess.”

Suddenly, his lips were pressed against hers in a long awaited and greatly anticipated, deep, lustful kiss. Lacing his fingers through her dark silky strands, he deepened the kiss, and Rosa reciprocated with a sigh as her eyes rolled back into her lids. Her knees grew weak, but Donnie held her steadfast while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rosa’s hunger for the turtle seemed to match that of his for her, as the kiss became ravenous. The heat between them became insatiable, and Donnie’s pants were starting to get a little tight around his pelvic area. He reluctantly broke from the kiss, to Rosa’s dismay, and apologized profusely for his inappropriate actions.

Donatello quickly stepped away, and hung his head in shame. Rosa stood, dazed and breathless. Words eluded her. She stared at Donnie with an amorous look in her eyes. 

Donnie was surprised at her reaction and timidly stammered, “A-Are you…sure… i-i-it wasn’t too…forward? Please, Rosa. I didn’t know how else to tell…show you…how I truly feel….about…you. And, the fact that you went through all this trouble…for me…I-I just…couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.”

Flushed and weak, it took her a few moments to realize what he said. She came out of her dream-like state as the aroma of the meal reminded her to breathe. 

It was difficult to form any words with the magnificent tingling left on her lips; but she wanted him to know how she felt too. His taste lingered, and she absentmindedly licked her lips to savor it. She shook her head lightly to remove the foggy euphoria, and met Donnie’s hopeful gaze.

“I-I-It’s….o..kay. T-T-That... that was…a-a-amazing,” she managed to whisper as she steadied herself on the back of a chair.

Donnie’s heart leapt with joy at her words. “Y-You…you really…mean it? It wasn’t…weird?” He asked curiously.

Rosa smiled at his insecurity and said, “Not at all, Donnie. In fact, I’ve wanted to do that for some time. I just didn’t know how to go about it.”

Donnie stood, stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. The smile that followed made Rosa’s heart fluttered with excitement, and she giggled at his look of realization of her confession. 

Rosa placed her hand on his plastron and closed the gap between them. Her finger began tracing the rough gular scutes of his plastron, causing his breath to hitch. She smiled up at him and snickered as he shivered at her touch. 

Donnie leaned in once more, when she quipped, “Princess?” 

He abruptly stopped his advance and inquired shamefaced, “Oh shit? I’m sorry! Did I go too far?”

Amused, Rosa embraced him. She looked up at him and said, “No, Donnie,” she blushed and kissed his cheek. “I…like it.”

Donnie gave a sigh of relief and gratefully returned the hug. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Well, then….princess,” Donnie said with a bow, offering Rosa his hand. “Shall we eat?”

Rosa gladly took his hand and replied, “Yes, let’s!”

Donnie led her to a chair and chivalrously placed her cloth napkin in her lap, then graciously took the seat next to her. He snapped his napkin and laid it on his knee. Donnie took her plate and filled it, then did the same with his.

They immersed themselves in pleasant conversation throughout the meal. They each told a little about themselves, and Donnie shared with her about his family and how they became what they are. 

After dinner, they continued their pleasantries until Donnie’s call to duty. They reluctantly said their good-byes with another lingering kiss, and Donnie promised to check on her upon his return from patrol. 

One last quick kiss, and Donnie was gone; swallowed by the shadows, leaving Rosa in the window staring where he no longer stood. She touched her lips with a smile. She closed her eyes and quietly whispered to the star-lit heavens, “Keep him safe.”

With a sigh, Rosa closed the window, and turned in for the night. Thoughts of Donnie danced in her mind. She turned out the light, and settled in her bed. 

Rosa prayed for the safety of the brothers, as they kept the city safe in the night. Then she smiled dreamily and turned over on her side. Her eyes quickly closed as blissful sleep claimed her; dreaming of the turtle that captured her heart.


	4. Addiction

The weeks flew by in a blink, and Rosa’s love for Donatello erupted into something unexpected. She found herself craving him in ways she never thought she would. And with every unbridled kiss they shared, a fierce blaze of passion would spread like wildfire through her entire body. 

Donatello’s keen senses grew attuned to the changes in Rosa’s scent with every encounter. It was intoxicating, and it was becoming more and more difficult to control his carnal urges. The more he resisted, the more lecherous they became.

It had been a long week for Donnie. Patrols had been extensive, and, with the added training Leo had assigned them, little time was left to spend with Rosa. He did, however, make sure she made it home safely every night, even if it meant leaving his brothers for a couple of hours. He never got to visit her, though, which caused his longing to intensify.

Rosa’s week hadn’t been any better. She confronted her supervisor about her schedule she had just picked up, only to be berated for even attempting to have it changed. There wasn’t a single day off, and the hours were brutal. 

No one could work 10 days straight on 16 hour shifts! The only derogatory excuse her boss gave her was that they were short-staffed, and she should be thankful with all the overtime she would be getting. 

[Are you fucking kidding me?] She thought as she stood stunned, her mouth agape. Her supervisor scoffed derisively and walked off muttering to herself about how ungrateful some of her employees were.

Rosa was infuriated. Tears stung her eyes as her boss disappeared down the bustling hospital corridor. Rosa huffed loudly, and violently crumpled the paper she held in her hand into a tight ball. There was no way in hell she was working double shifts for another 10 straight days! 

She took a deep breath and swallowed her tears, and then proceeded in the direction her supervisor went; anger and frustration propelling every step. Rosa took a gander at her whereabouts and headed for the woman’s office, hoping she was in there. 

Rosa paused before looking through the glass on the door. Yeah, she was in there, humming a tune as if their confrontation never happened. It seemed she was in a better mood, but Rosa wasn’t going to let that stop her.

She firmly grasped the handle and flung open the door. It nearly shattered the glass as it ricocheted off the wall, startling the woman out of her wits.

“What the—” Her supervisor exclaimed, but Rosa cut her off before she could finish that statement.

“What the fuck did I ever do to you, huh? No one on the schedule has doubles, but ME! Nor do they work 10 fucking days straight!! How the fuck am I supposed sleep between shifts, when it takes me 2 hours to get to and from work?” She hissed indignantly as tears reappeared under her lids.

Her supervisor stood in shock, open-mouthed and unable to reply. Rosa took her reaction as an invitation to finish her dissent, “This is bullshit!” She barked, waving her fist and gesturing to the balled-up paper she was holding. 

Rosa narrowed her eyes in abhorrence; her face burning with fury. “You know what? I’ve had enough of this shit! I’ve done nothing to deserve this and you know it!” 

She paused, took a deep breath, and hastily wiped what tears managed to escape. Her boss tried to speak, but Rosa’s wrath had other plans. 

“NO! Don’t say a goddamn word, Karen! Know why?” she rebuked as she acerbically spat her boss’s name. As the adrenaline fueled her indignation, Rosa finally vociferated for the entire west wing to hear, “’CAUSE, I.FUCKING.QUIT!” 

With that, Rosa threw the ball of paper into Karen’s face and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The crowded hallway came to a standstill as the scene came to a close. 

Rosa stood awkwardly for a moment as she gave the crowd an apologetic smile. Then, she took off down the busy corridor, putting as much distance between her and that spiteful woman that she could. 

Trembling, Rosa swiftly gathered her things from her locker, as her tears returned; this time, unyielding. She pushed past the crowd in the corridors and sprinted for the exit. 

When the night air hit her in the face, she began to sob vehemently. Rosa stopped only for a moment to breathe, when she notice the ID badge still clipped on her scrubs. Frustrated, she snatched it from her shirt and threw it back at the hospital.

In her rage, she screamed at the exterior of the hospital, “F U C K Y O U!!” and broke down completely.

She wept noisily as she turned toward the bus stop. It was still daylight, so she hugged her belongings close, and sat down on the bench. No one ever took this bus, so she was alone. She tried desperately to quell her tears when the bus arrived. Rosa quietly entered and took an empty seat. 

The ride home was difficult. She kept her eyes downcast until she arrived at her stop. She departed the bus, avoiding eye contact with anyone she passed. Her two-block trek home was exhausting. Once at her apartment, she quickly entered, then shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned heavily on the door and slid to the floor; hugging her knees, she slumped to the floor and silently continued her lament. 

Meanwhile, Leonardo’s intense training session was still going strong. Raph was paired for sparring with Mikey, and Donnie with his brother in blue. 

For 5 days straight, their lessons never receded; for each session was notably extended for one infraction or another. Exhausted and breathless, Donnie had finally had enough. 

With every blow of Leo’s bokken, Donnie’s reaction time decreased. Leo’s patience was waning considerably as his brother’s sparring abilities declined. 

“C’mon, Donnie! You’re blocks are weak! Now, give it all you got, and show me your true capabilities!” Leo barked as he swung his bokken again.

Playful taunts from Mikey reverberated off the walls of the dojo. Raph’s frustrated grunts and curses became more frequent as his baby brother bested him over and over again. 

Donnie tried his best to block Leo’s next blow, but dropped his bo staff, and fell to one knee. 

“Leo? Is this really necessary?” He asked as his lungs screamed for oxygen.

Mikey and Raph halted their altercation when they heard Donnie’s question. It was about time someone other than Raph spoke up. He had been complaining for over a week that Leo’s sessions were too excessive, but it only caused a heated argument each time he brought it up.

“Yes! It’s our obligation to protect this city, and we can’t do that if we fail our missions,” Leo returned harshly as the dojo fell silent.

“But, Leo! We’ve been at it for days with hardly any sleep! We need a break!” Donnie exclaimed desperately as he pushed himself off the mat. 

He gave Leo a virulent glance and huffed, “I can’t take it anymore. I have more important things I need to be working on; projects I’ve had to postpone, just so you can run us into the ground with your hard core training complex! It’s too much!” 

Donnie pointedly picked up his bo staff, and began walking out of the dojo when Leo roughly grabbed his arm. He pulled him back and savagely glared at his purple-banded brother. This new defiance from Donnie was unnerving, and Leo forcefully gripped his arm, and with his leader voice, castigated, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Raph held Mikey at bay while Leonardo confronted Donnie, protecting his baby brother from any repercussions for interrupting his reprimand. 

Miffed, Donnie held Leo’s intimidating stare without fear. He looked down at him, unwavering. He then yanked his arm from Leo’s vice and hissed, “I need some air!” And he walked out of the dojo.

“Donnie! Get back here!” Leo called as he tried to go after him. 

Raphael quickly caught his shoulder and said, “Let’im go, bro. He won’t go far.”

“Yeah, dude. He just needs to cool his jets, brah,” Mikey chimed in and bumped his fist on Leo’s arm as he left.

Leo took a deep breath through his nose, and hung his head. “Fine,” he replied through his teeth.

Raph rubbed the top of his head with a chuckle, “There’ya go, Fearless. He jus’ needs’t clear his head. Das all.” And he, too, exited the dojo, leaving Leo to ponder his thoughts.

Donnie’s battered lungs felt as if they would collapse as he made his way to the surface at break-neck speed. He hit the surface and quickly hid himself in what shadows he could find, for the sun had not quite made it to the horizon. Using his ninja stealth, he silently made his way to the rooftops. 

He took shelter underneath a water tower as he inhaled the late evening air and leaned against its support beam. He removed his large glasses and ran his hand down his face, wiping the sweat away in the process. He pinched between his eyes to try and relieve the on-coming migraine, then replaced his glasses to their proper venue. He blinked a few times to clear his bleary eyes, then watched the sunset. 

Donnie thought how romantic it would be if he could share this moment with Rosa. What it would be like to watch her expression change from awe to contentment in his arms. Visions of detailed possibilities began to worm their way into his mind.

He thought of how her silky hair would caress her face in the breeze; how her enticing lips would shine as the sun shone on them. He closed his eyes as his mind continued to play out his deepest desires; the smell, the feel, the taste.

Suddenly, a flash of pain shook him from his reverie. Donnie gasped as his eyes shot open. His gut was screaming at him that something wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t put his finger on the cause. He sniffed the air; for what reason, he didn’t know. The faint aroma of honeysuckle and cucumbers weaseled their way into his nostrils.

Then it dawned on him. “Rosa,” he whispered desperately. “Something’s wrong.” 

Donnie immediately picked up the trail and followed it. [She’s close. Wait, she’s supposed to be at work until 11:00 tonight], he told himself in his mind. 

His heart was racing when he found himself at her apartment building. “Well, this is odd. Why is she home?” He whispered to himself as he descended the fire escape. 

Uneasiness consumed him as he quietly lifted the window of her bedroom and slipped in undetected. He tried to control his breathing, to calm his angst, when he heard weeping in the living room. He frantically went in search of the source, fearing the worst, when he came upon Rosa slumped in a heap by the front door and crying.

“Oh shit! ROSA! Are you okay?” He cried as he ran to her aid. “Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? Rosa, speak to me!” Donnie asserted in a panic as he gathered her into his arms.

Without a word, Rosa threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck as he carried her to the couch. Donnie cradled her in his lap. 

“Rosa, look at me,” Donnie said softly as he cupped her chin. He lovingly pulled her head up and wiped her tears as they fell. 

She was hiccupping when her eyes met his. He could see the hurt in her eyes with every tear that cascaded down her face.

“Please don’t cry, Princess,” Donnie whispered as he brushed the wet hair from her eyes and caressed her cheek. He kissed her forehead as she continued her sobs. “What has upset you so? And what can I do to help you heal you from this heartache? Just tell me, and I will do my best to fulfill it,” he said as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Oh, Donatello,” she wheezed. “You are so sweet. What have I done to deserve such a beautiful soul?”

Donnie was confused by her question but genuinely replied, “Y-You deserve the world, Princess. I would give anything to see that you get it.” He leaned in closer and held the back of her head as he laced his fingers of one hand through her long dark hair. 

She closed her eyes at the sensation. He pulled her to him with the other hand and continued, “And you deserve to be happy and…safe. I can protect you, if you’ll let me. Just tell me what happened.”

Rosa settled her hand on his forearm. She leaned into his touch and attempted a smile through her tears, then turned her head away and groaned, “I quit my job, Donnie.” 

Rosa sniffled and wiped her tears from her face as Donnie tried to console her. He embraced her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He began rubbing comforting circles on her back and whispered, “What? Why?” And he laid his head on hers.

Rosa pulled her head up to look at him with anger etched into her gaze, “’Cause, I was sick of being forced to work 16 hour shifts with no time off, while everyone else only worked a few times a week with minimal hours. It was like Karen hated me or something!” Fresh tears made their way to the surface and she wiped them away in defiance.

Donnie was in disbelief, and candidly inquired, “Pfffft, that’s absurd. What makes you say that?”

Rosa’s eyes flared with contempt at his reply and huffed, “Donnie! She had me working 16s for the next 10 days straight! No one else had that kind of schedule! I haven’t had a day off in a week! All my shifts have been doubles! And she expected me to work another 10 days on 16s? It’s too much!! I can’t….I just…couldn’t take it anymore,” she wailed as guilt plagued Donnie’s heart.

“Shit, I-I’m so sorry, Rosa. I-I didn’t mean to…” Donnie stammered as he tightened his embrace. “Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh…” he breathed as she sobbed into his plastron. “I-It’s okay, Princess. I’ll…um…I’ll take care of you. I promise,” he whispered desperately as he rubbed the small of her back. 

Rosa quickly pulled her head up and wiped her face again. She narrowed her eyes and stated, “No, Donnie. I can’t let you do that.”

She looked at him with compassion as he muttered, “But…”

Rosa placed a finger over his lips to silence his objection, “Donnie…please.” She whispered. “It wouldn’t be right. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to pay my rent or utilities to this place. Where would you get that kind of money? You live in the sewers, for crying out loud.”

Donnie smiled and kissed her knuckles as he took her hand into his own. His lips lingered as she watch his reaction, and her breath hitched. His lips were soft and warm. Donnie raised her chin, gently sweeping his thumb across her lips, and whispered, “I have some money saved up from the anonymous side jobs I have been working.” He leaned in, inches from her face and murmured, “Rosa, I want to do this….for you.”

Before she could protest, their lips were locked in a breath-taking, lengthy, lustful kiss. Enjoying the taste of her mouth, Donnie deepened it; pushing his tongue into her mouth to explore it further. Rosa returned the kiss eagerly, as if she was exceedingly famished from days without sustenance. 

Her arousing scent had Donnie’s head spinning and his body screaming for more as it enticingly assaulted his nasal passages. The growing ache in his lower region was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. 

Suddenly, a deep-seated, satisfying churr escaped his chest. Rosa smiled and her arms slipped around his shoulders as her mouth became greedier at the vibrations reverberating through her chest cavity. Her heart was racing and her breaths became shallow as a raging desire consumed her.

Their heated breaths mingled together as they gasped for air, ostensibly breaking the kiss. Donnie’s hands slid slowly down Rosa’s shoulders and came to rest on her supple breasts. He began to massage them, squeezing her ever-firming nipples gently. A moan of pleasure slipped from Rosa’s lips, for this was the first time Donnie had gone this far. She was dizzy from the euphoria and tilted her head back, exposing her neck.

Donnie took heed of the invitation and devoured her enticing caramel skin, nipping and sucking ardently, eliciting more moans with gusto as Rosa dug her nails into the scales on his shoulders. 

The heat from Rosa’s body encompassed them and Donnie groaned as his erection grew, aching to be released from the confines of his trousers. 

He paused for a moment, causing Rosa to whimper from the loss of the warmth of his mouth. His hardened penis throbbed with longing, as he reluctantly pulled away from her. 

Breathless from his debilitating urgency, he frantically muttered, “Um…R-Rosa?” 

Delirious from her heightened ecstasy, Rosa blinked the fog from her eyes as she held Donnie’s shoulders and replied, “Why’d..why’d you…stop?”

“Well…u-um…” Blushing, Donnie shifted awkwardly and looked down at the incipient bulge in embarrassment. “I-I-I….u-um…can’t seem to…uh….control myself.” 

Butterflies began ruthlessly assaulting her stomach as Rosa followed his gaze. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gasped, “Oh my! Donnie? Are you…..”

Donnie chuckled nervously as he tried to lift her off his lap, but grew rigid when Rosa suddenly straddled him. Her arousal became evident, even through her scrubs, when her steamy center rested atop his pulsating phallus.

Donnie swallowed hard, his breath hitching in his chest. She gently traced his lips with her fingers and kissed him softly. She slowly began rocking her hips as her wetness saturated his shaft through the thin fabric of her scrubs. His mind was reeling. His heart was hammering beneath his rib cage. 

“W-W-What a-are y-you do-doing?” He stuttered. She didn’t answer and continued kissing him again and again. “I-I don’t…t-think…this i-is a…v-very good idea. W-What if-f…if I….I-I w-would never be able to live with myself if I hurt…you”

“Donnie,” she breathed as she fervently continued her kisses. “Please?”

The need in her plea was enough to send Donnie over the edge. Her scent was like a beautiful drug. He was hooked; addicted, craving and thirsty. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her into an unrestrained kiss; fierce, hungry, ravenous. 

As he moved her to a more comfortable position underneath him, the potency of her fragrance instantly engulfed his senses. Donnie moaned in exhilaration, as he pressed his bulging groin against her hot, wet furrow. The heat between them was insatiable. 

Donnie’s control was slipping from his grasp. His hands began to explore her every curve. Every little noise she made sent him into a frenzy; wild, untamed. 

The scrubs she wore were hindering his hands from their escapade, causing his fingers to get tangled in the rough cotton. In his frustration, he ripped her top clean off, exposing her sexy convertible bra. The strength in his actions excited Rosa further. 

Rosa yelped and then inhaled sharply when Donnie began sucking her delicate skin above her breasts, leaving visible marks in his wake. Rosa launched into a fit of giggles when he reached her stomach. 

She squealed when he circled her navel with his tongue, pulling his head up from the sensitive terrain.

Donnie smirked and teased, “I see you’re very ticklish. Hmm, this will be quite the challenge.”

Rosa pushed him playfully with a gasp when he fell off the couch. They laughed and Rosa sat up. She blushed and giggled in embarrassment. She stood and offered to help him off the floor, “Sorry, Donnie. I didn’t mean to knock you off the couch.”

Donnie chuckled as he pushed himself up. He growled and buoyantly picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and nipping her jawline. The bulge in his pants twitched as her saturated cavern rested atop the head of his shaft.

“Ohmygod, Rosa! I..c-can’t….I-I n-need…to….” Donnie breathed between kisses, unable to finish his sentence as his carnal urge intensified.

Rosa smiled and eased her legs down from around Donnie’s shell, standing on the couch so she was eye level with him. 

Rosa kissed him one more time and whispered, “I think we’ll be more comfortable…in the bedroom. What do you say, Donnie? You think we could….” 

Donnie’s eyes widened at her unspoken suggestion and quietly replied, “R-Really? W-with…me? A-Are y-you…sure?” 

Rosa bit her bottom lip and gave him an enticing smiled. Her eyes sparkled with intention and Donnie couldn’t react fast enough. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t wrap his head around her words. He stood stunned as Rosa took his hand and led him to her bedroom. It was like a dream he thought would never come true. As they crossed the threshold, their unforgettable night began.


	5. Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was co-written by southernblossoms. It would not let me add her as co-author cos she doesn't have an AO3 account. But the credit goes to her! I couldn't have done it without her help.

Donnie pulled her into the bedroom, his eyes never leaving Rosa’s flushed face as she followed his lead. It was her home, her body, and she was inviting him to have all of her. 

The hold on her hand was gentle, giving her the option to pull away should she change her mind, but once they were in the room together, she shut the door and leaned against its sturdy frame. Another not-so-subtle invitation; one he accepted without hesitation. 

He pinned her there with his arms on either side of her face and his lower half pressed snugly against her thighs, the soft crinkle of fabric reaching his ears. The scrubs, Donnie noted absently. They had to go. 

His hands slid down the cool plane of wood and, tucking his fingers beneath the elastic band, he murmured one word, “Off.”

There was a flash of pink as Rosa’s tongue darted across her lips, her breathing as unsteady as her hands as they met his; pushing the pants down her trembling legs until they slid to the floor on their own. Rosa stepped out quickly, her eyes never leaving the amber colored orbs watching her every move. 

Satisfied, Donnie’s hands drifted to their original position, his plastron a comforting pressure against her abdomen. 

Burying his head in her hair, he whispered, “Damn you smell so good.” 

“Is that the only reason you want me?” Rosa teased, her voice sultry. 

Donnie kissed the nape of her neck. “Mmm. No,” he breathed.

His lips slowly made their ascent, now kissing a very tender spot below her ear, and distracting her from any real thought. Her breath caught in her throat when his teeth carefully closed along the lobe of her ear.

“N-no?” Rosa whispered. 

“There is nothing more intoxicating than your scent,” Donnie admitted slowly. “Especially, right now.” 

His hands moved to cup the sides of her face. His gaze met hers for several long moments before his deepening voice continued. “But there are far too many reasons to even begin explaining why I…want you. Just trust that all of them are good.”

Rosa was a goner and she knew it. His mouth covered hers in a long, searing kiss that let her know every reason why he wanted her and why this night was so important to him. To her.

Her lips parted and she felt a jolt of pleasure all the way down to her toes when his tongue sought hers. The slickness between her legs increased; hot, irrepressible, wet. 

As her arms reached around his waist, her hands began to stroke and access his sensitive sides. She could feel the hard muscle beneath the tips of her fingers, the edges of his plastron. There was even a scar or two that stood out. 

She continued her ministrations as he maintained his, and when her hips began to move restlessly against his, she felt him tremble. Their kiss grew esurient and continued until she was gripping his shoulders, shaking with need. 

It was euphoric yet terrifying how he made her feel, for she had never experienced passion like this before. She’d never felt this deep-burning desire to hold tight to anyone and never let go. Her desire for him was insatiable; boundless, powerful. It burned beneath her skin like a raging wildfire spreading unhindered.

“R-Rosa…Rosa…” They were both panting when Donnie lifted his head. He saw the stark emotion in her eyes and went completely still as his thumb stroked her cheek. “Rosa, do y-you want me to s-stop?” 

She shook her head vehemently, hair fluttering like wings. “No. Never. I-I’d never get over not knowing you…l-like this.” 

“We can’t have that,” Donnie said gruffly. 

Rosa tugged on his pants, trying and failing to get them past his hips. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, but understanding her desperation, Donnie gently brushed a kiss, meant to soothe along her jaw line. Once again he inhaled, taking in the deep, delicious headiness of her scent. It drove him wild, but he needed to show his control, especially since it was with her; his Rosa. 

“Let’s take our time,” he said gently as he caressed her cheek. “We have all night, and I want to do this right.” 

Rosa’s eyes burned fever-bright, her chest heaving as she tried to slow her racing pulse; but nothing was going to quench the fire in her veins until she and Donnie had joined-something she knew instinctively. 

They shared another long, hot, open-mouthed kiss; tongues mating in a dance that they would soon join. It made the fire between them burn hotter. 

Pulling away, Donnie stepped back, and stripped out of his pants, slowly and methodically removing anything that would get in the way of touching the beautiful woman clinging to the bedroom door. 

Rosa’s breath hitched, a gasp on her lips as she saw him for the first time. He was beautiful…and fully aroused. The sight of his long, thick, green erection overwhelmed him to the point that tears filled her eyes. 

Everything about him was beautiful, breath-taking. From the top of his smooth, domed head to his two-toed feet; Donnie was beautifully sculpted. 

Outside her bedroom window the moon shone bright, and in its soft glow, Donnie seemed to glisten like an emerald. She reached for the straps of her bra, needing to feel him in that very moment, but sent the turtle a look of frustrated confusion as he stilled her hands.

“Allow me.” His voice was a soft rumble and had the same effect as if it were his hands passing over her flesh. 

Her breasts heaved, nipples straining beneath the cloth as he slowly slid the straps down her arms; his long fingers removing and making quick work of it, tossing it to the floor.

His breath hitched as her breasts were laid bare. “I’ve had fantasies about you,” he murmured. “Your body, my Rosa, is even more heavenly than I’d imagined it would be. And the way you feel against me,” his lips travelled down to her ear. “That’s much better as well.”

“Tell me,” Rosa whimpered. “I’ll tell you mine.”

“Mmm. No.” She could feel Donnie’s smile against her cheek. “I’d rather show you.”

His plastron tickled her breasts, scrapping along the tender buds enticingly. She liked it so much; she began to move against him once more. His arousal pressed against her and she shifted so she could cradle it with her hips. It felt so right, so good, to be held like this, by him. 

“In one of my fantasies, I do this.” Donnie picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He followed her down onto the sheets, nudging her silken legs apart so he could settle between them. 

He kissed her again, taking his time with the task until Rosa began moving restlessly against him again. Abruptly, he rolled to his side and touched her stomach. “And then I do this…”

Long, calloused fingers with practiced manipulation circled her naval before moving lower. They stopped at the band of her panties. By now they were thoroughly soaked. 

As Donnie slipped his fingers down, Rosa sharply sucked in her breath. “Don’t…”

“You don’t like it?” He asked, confused.

[Quite the contrary], Rosa thought to herself, moving anxiously as Donnie’s fingers began to slip between her slick folds and probe. Once again he removed the obstacle between their bodies with little effort and resumed his torturous exploration of the heart of her femininity. 

She cried out his name, a trembling prayer that made him throb. “I didn’t hear that,” he said softly. “Do you need me to stop, Rosa?”

“No. N-no, please don’t stop. But I’m going to...” She couldn’t continue. 

He was driving her crazy with his teasing, probing fingers; preparing her for him. The sensation of the overly large digits spreading and coating themselves with her liquid desire had her keening for more. 

Donnie’s head dipped and he began to kiss the decadent valley between her breasts. “In my fantasy you loved this.” 

He kissed each pillowy mound, his tongue stroking each nipple until she was arching off of the bed. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders and she kept trying to get him to move so she could drive him out of his mind as well, but Donnie didn’t move.

In his fantasy, he explained silkily, she came before he did. He kissed away any lingering resistance, and then he slowly moved down her body; lavishing her stomach with attention, and gently tickling the sensitive skin with the tip of his broad tongue. 

He moved lower still until he was between her thighs. The sensations she was experiencing were consuming. Between his mouth and his fingers, Rosa’s first climax was powerful. She cried out as she clung to him and let his desire devour her.

Donnie was an amazing lover. Attentive, giving. When he began to torment her further he brought her to the precipice for a second time, but just as she was about of go over, he stopped.

“Wha-why-ohhhhh…” She inadvertently wailed at his abrupt departure.

Her body felt chilled as he pulled away. She trembled, reaching for the covers. But then Donnie climbed over her and covered her body with his completely and whispered, “Where was I?” 

His control amazed her. Then Rosa noticed the beads of perspiration along his brow. His eyes were dark with passion and his jaw was clenched tight. His hands began to stroke the passion within her once more. 

She fought him a little this time, trying to hold out until he lost his control but he was bigger, stronger. He wasn’t gentle now, and she didn’t want him to be. 

Consumed by her waves of pleasure still rushing through her body, Rosa held tight as he roughly parted her thighs, then lifted her hips. The tip of his erection brushed against her entrance and instinctively she pressed back; her want of him so great, her entire body shook. And then, he claimed her, sinking slowly, deeply inside her tight warmth.

They both moaned simultaneously. Donnie’s head dropped down onto her shoulder, inhaling sharply through his nose. He closed his eyes in sweet surrender and let out a loud, satisfied churr. 

Gripping Rosa’s hips, he tried to get her to remain still. He wanted this to last…their first of what he hoped would be many times. But, she moved. She moved with force, arching up against him to take him deeper still. 

Donnie couldn't hold back any longer. The need was too great. He pulled back, then thrust deep once more, carefully, repeatedly, in a ritual old as time itself. He wanted to tell Rosa how perfect she was, how beautiful, but his mouth wouldn’t work; the words wouldn’t come. 

The intensity of the moment that shot through his body was overpowering. She wouldn’t let him slow down, and he adored her for that. Her walls clamped down on him as her orgasm ripped through her; her cries reaching new heights. He buried himself inside of her and with one final thrust, and a shout guaranteed to wake the neighbors, he came with reckless abandon. She held him close, still coming down from her own high.

Donnie felt amazing, as if he’d been reborn. It had been the most amazing sensation, a miraculous experience. He didn’t know he could let go like that.

It took a good while for both of them to recover. Donnie knew he had to be crushing Rosa, but he couldn't find the strength to move, and she wasn’t complaining. 

Donnie rolled onto his side, resting her head on his arm as her fingers continued to move over him. She was unable to stop touching him. She loved the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips. Muscle and strength, so much power and yet he was so careful with her.

“Rosa?” Donnie whispered. His voice was sluggish, tired and she hummed sleepily in response. “I don’t just want you because of how you smell.” 

[That again? What a funny thing to say], she thought, snuggling into his embrace. “Why d’you want me then?” she mumbled curiously. 

Donnie's hand slid to her breast, making her huff in amusement. If she hadn’t been so tired she would have asked him to explain why her breasts were so fascinating to him. But then she realized just where his hand was and her breath caught and tears gathered in her eyes. His hand was over her heart.

Donnie met her tearful gaze as he gently caressed her curves and whispered, “It’s because…I-I……I-I love you, Rosa.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. That was all she ever wanted to hear from him. Her heart soared in the rhapsody of his words as her tears fell and she reciprocated, “Oh, Donnie! I love you, too!”

His eyes grew wide in astonishment, and for the first time that evening, Donnie had no words. Instead, he lovingly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Rosa settled herself in his embrace, content; and for the first time in her life, she was genuinely happy.

As Donnie strengthened his hold on his beloved Rosa, a quiet churr made its way to the surface. Rosa giggled at the magnificent sound that emanated from her lover’s chest. It was a blissful sound, almost like a purr, and she shut her eyes and just listened. Donnie kissed her forehead as she once more settled against him. Her warmth imbued him and his heart soared as his mind replayed all that had happened between them. 

Donnie’s only care in this moment was that he was with the woman he loved, and she loved him in return. Something he never dreamed would actually happen. He smiled as Rosa’s breathing became steady and her heart rate slowed. His eyes grew heavy as her sweet aroma surrounded and encompassed his senses. Lighthearted and insouciant, he allowed sleep to finally claim him.


End file.
